So Close
by leapylion3
Summary: Post ANH Han and Leia oneshot. Han tries to get Leia to admit her feelings for him.


Han breathed a sigh of relief, finally finished adjusting the nav-computer after spending a good hour and a half configuring it. He looked around, wanting to know if anyone was there. Not anyone special, he noticed, just a few lingering X-Wing or Y-Wing pilots.

He hoped he'd see a certain someone. He wanted to see her, it had been days. Leia had been on a mission with Luke, but Han couldn't help thinking that they did a little more than only go to Nar Shaddaa to make a deal with the Hutts.

Han wiped the sweat on his brow with his wrist, cringing at the moist feeling. He wondered where Chewie was; he hadn't seen him since last night. He decided to go and find his companion. It was boring, not having Luke around to laugh with, not having Chewie to talk to, or even not having Leia to tease.

_Leia. _Han sighed when he heard this lovely name, her image coming into his brain immediately. How he wanted to hold her in his arms, to play with her hair, tell her how beautiful she was, and to kiss her perfect, pink, pouty lips.

He loved her. He knew that, he knew that he loved her the day he met her. He remembered it perfectly. Her hair was in immaculate buns on the side of her head, she had on the perfect amount of makeup, and Han remembered how embarrassed he felt, wearing a crummy old vest while she wore a beautiful white dress.

He had to admit, he was in fact jealous of that Skywalker kid. Luke and Leia seemed to have a great connection, while Han and the princess had more of a rocky relationship. He hoped she was just trying to hide her feelings, like he was.

Han finished wiping his grimy hands on a rag, tossing it to the side. He stepped out of the Falcon, slipping his hands into his pockets. He started to whistle a little bit, a tune that he heard at the cantina last night.

His tune abruptly came to a stop when he bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going, Solo." He heard a sour voice say.

"Sorry about that, Princess." He said with equal sourness. She watched him stand up with big brown eyes that Han almost got lost in. He offered his hand. She looked at him with disdain, hopping up all by herself. He realized she looked as beautiful as ever, with her hair done up in a simple bun, and her beige floor length dress hugging her body in all the right spots.

"You think just because I'm female I need help?" Leia spat.

Han chuckled. "Actually, exact opposite. Just trying to be a gentleman."

The princess snorted. "Please. You're cocky, smug, and arrogant. Your attempt just failed." She pushed past him.

"Leia, I know how you feel about me." He raised an eyebrow at her.

She turned around, clenching her hands into fists, and snarled, "You mean you know that I can't stand being next to you?"

Han took a step forward, closing the distance between them. "Princess, don't try to deny that you have feelings for me." Leia gasped as the scoundrel took her soft, thin hands in his.

"That's not true." She pouted.

"Leia…there's something I have to tell you…" Han mumbled.

"Y-you called me Leia." She realized, looking into his dark eyes.

He nodded. "I really like you Leia." He admitted.

"I suppose we may have become good friends." She offered bitterly.

"But, I want to be more than friends…" Han told her quietly.

"W-what about Luke?" She whispered.

Han chuckled, tucking a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. "He doesn't have to know." He leaned in, not believing that he was about to kiss the woman of his dreams. He closed his eyes, yet Leia kept hers wide open, probably shocked by the kiss that was about to happen.

Their lips were an inch apart, but they were interrupted when Mon Mothma called Leia. "Your Majesty, Captain Skywalker said he wants to see you."

_Thanks a lot, kid. _

"Duty calls." Leia breathed, the smuggler feeling her warm, sweet breath on her face. She stepped back and spun on her heel. "See you later, Solo."

"Back to that again, Your Worshipfulness?" He imitated her bratty tone.

The princess turned around to glare at the smuggler. "Since you're calling me names, yes." And with that, she left.

_So close, _Han thought. He knew he wouldn't get another chance like that again in a long time, or possibly never again. _Why do you always gotta screw things up, Solo? _


End file.
